redbranchfandomcom-20200215-history
Strategija Genijus
The Strategija Genijus (Strategy for Genius) is a framework for the cultivation of "genius and unique talent" employed by the Red Branch Foundation. As with most of their corporate doctrine and heuristics the exact details of the framework are kept largely under wraps however, a document leaked in 1997 suggests it to be a complex network of interrelated bursaries which serve both to polish known talents and develop those yet unknown. The multi pronged approach rewards not only elite students but the schools, and even municipalities from which these students emerge. This charity encourages the cooperation of all parties involved and serves to attract the next generation of genius students, not to mention their parents and teachers, into the Red Branch family. Tax records indicate that the Red Branch Foundation spends in excess of €'15 million annually on tax-exempt programs though the exact break down of these contributions isn't public record. the Elitas Matura Award Bestowed annually to the 7 top matura graduates in Lithuania, the Elitas Matura Award is a cash endowment to be used for Tertiary educational expenses. The Awards are of graduated value with the top prize valued, often, as high as '€'35 thousand and the 5-7th place prizes typically no greater than '€'''10 thousand. The exact value of these prizes varies from year to year and factor in testing scores as well as "intellectual opportunity" and other poorly defined metrics unique to the R.B.F. the Mindaugas Endowment Established in 1993 in conjunction with the re-emergence of the Red branch in Lithuania, the Mindaugus Endowment serves to reward the "womb of greatness". In simple parlance it is a monetary reward for the schools and occasionally the towns where winners of other grants, particularly the Elitas Matura Award and the XX-XX program, hail from. The value of this award can vary greatly. In 1995 the recipient of the award was the Alytus Jotvingių Gymnasium after that school produced two of the seven EMA winners in one year. That building had undergone severe storm damage the prior year and had it's floors resurfaced and the roof replaced by the Endowment funds. While the very next year when Vilnius Lyceum (a state school) won the award it received only a few computers and a printer. Rumors spread that the bulk of the award went directly to a handful of the school's teachers but this has not been confirmed in any reliable source. the XX-XX program is a private grant awarded to gifted students semi annually by the Red Branch Foundation. Prior to 1947 this award was available, exclusively, to Lithuanians but has since become an international honor. Details of the grant are kept in house but it is widely accepted to be a prestigious award, and quite lucrative as virtually all it's modern winners have gone on to meteoric success in financial realms and/or within the Red Branch itself. Modern XX-XX Recipients * PENDING 2012-2016 * Alice Zagury 2008-2012 * Laura Shields 2004-2008 * Jurga Šeduikytė 2000-2004 * '''MISSING 1996-2000 * Giedrius Kadziauskas 1992-1996 * Darius Mockus 1988-1992 * MISSING 1984-1988 * Petras Auštrevičius 1980-1984 * Lyda Lubiene1976-1980 * Algirdas Kaušpėdas 1968-1972 * Concetta Lanciaux 1964-1968 * Olga Pleshakova 1960-1964 * Raimundus Mieželis 1956-1960 * Reet Aus 1952-1956 * Veronica Brixton 1948-1952 http://manytools.org